As portable technology advances consumers demand portable devices be easy to use. This demand also extends to the use of their accessories, such as, for example, earphone sets, hands-free sets, button headphones, and so forth.
Most such accessories are separate from and releasably attachable to the portable device. To keep them in order, separate cable-control apparatus is used. Such cable-control apparatus is normally bulky and can be cumbersome to use. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional earphone set 10 comprises two earphones 11, an earphone mount 18 attached to each of the two earphones 11, a cable 12, a first end of the cable 12 splitting to form two cable extensions 13. Each cable extensions 13 is attached to a first end 17 of the earphone mount 18. A jack 14 is attached to a second end 19 of the cable 12, wherein the jack 14 may be inserted into a socket 15 of a portable device 16 such as, for example, an MP3 player.
Traditional cable management solutions for earphones 11 may be such as, for example, a cable spooling casing 15 wherein the cable 12 is winded in the casing 15. The casing 15 comprises a plurality of slots 16 for securing the earphones 11, a bottom case 17 and a cover 18 attached to the bottom case 17. This is cumbersome to set up, and is quite bulky.